When She Came
by rain628
Summary: Ludwig has been King for a while now and can get everything he wants but this doesn't mean that he is making good decisions. The people of France are starving and sick. Maybe this lady that the King has taken interest in can do something against this before the Musketeers see the need to exchange Louis for his twin. I might turn it to M later, but I'll try to keep it T. Enjoy :)


Fanfiction story to **"Man In The Iron Mask" **_(I do not own)_

**Title: ****When She Came**

**Chapter 1: Lies **

"Karina, would you hurry? The carriage will arrive to pick us up any minute now!"  
"I'm hurrying; it's just that the corset is just too tight! I can hardly breathe mother!"

The sound of footsteps running up the stairs was the only sound Karina could hear, although she knew that maids and butlers (servants) were in the kitchen or their rooms but she was on the west side of the house facing the garden instead of living on the east side.

The door was thrown open as her mother stormed in.  
"I apologize darling, but you will have to go like this. It's just a few hours and you can't blame the maids for making you look pretty for the king; that should be a compliment. Let's hurry now or we will be late!"  
Tripping multiple times before running down the stairs with her mother, they soon reached the front doors where Karina's father and one of their maids were waiting.

The maid tied a small string together, which held a cloak, that covered her wonderful dress, together and tucked one of her normally so messy curls behind her ear. With a small smile the maid took her leave. To say that Karina was confused was an understatement; no one has ever done that, not even her mother.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the carriage as it stopped. The rather small family quickly got in and sat on the comfortable cushions, which were put on top of on the seats.  
A silence settled over the carriage as they were brought to the royal castle.

The rhythm of the horseshoes hitting the street was soon joined by the sounds of the city and shouts from the people. Her father had closed the curtains as soon as they entered town, shielding them of as good as he could from the poor, sick and hungry.  
He probably thought that Karina was better off not knowing what's going on in the outside world.

Karina wasn't stupid. She knew what was going on, especially since her brother went to the army. Luckily he hasn't been killed yet, but he writes that they get food regularly. Which means that instead of feeding the people in Paris, correction France, the king would rather supply his troops with food.

Was it really so important to kill?

Soon the sound of the city faded and the gates were pulled open for their carriage. The door was opened by a man in a suit who helped out the Ladies before offering Karina's father a hand, which he ignored.

Musketeers were everywhere, at each corner; the castle was so heavily guarded that you could think it was a prison for some highly dangerous criminals.

With a deep breath she followed her parents up to the huge doors that granted entry to the royal castle. A maid took off her cloak and bowed before leaving and in that short moment, in which her cloak was brought away, Karina lost sight of her parents.  
She let out an annoyed sigh. It is not the first time this had happened so she didn't panic but it would be hard to find her parents at such a big party. Taking a wild guess she entered the ball room. People were dancing around the room, except in the middle where the king was dancing with a beautiful woman. The guests made sure to stay away from them to make sure they did not bump into the royal.

Of course, like in movies, which don't exist yet, so it doesn't count; someone still bumped into the king. Actually the woman accidentally pushed the woman the young king was dancing with well passing by, but it caused the woman to push the king over.

Everyone froze as the king and his dance partner lay on the ground. When no one made the motion to help them or say something, Karina hurried over to the scene and helped the woman up before reaching her hand out to the king, who ignored it.

He stood up and dusted himself off but everyone knew that he was more or less mad, when not even furious. His dance partner quickly bowed as low as she could.  
"Your Majesty, I am so very sorry for bumping into you." She didn't look up, even when he cleared his throat.

"Who pushed this miss?" The king asked gesturing to the bowing woman. Out of the corner of her eye Karina could see the woman at fault shaking in fear.  
"I did it. My deepest apologies for causing such a disaster." Karina said bowing shortly before straightening herself again.  
"Why would you help up this miss before helping up your king, if you are sorry for what you did?" The king questioned sharply.

You could hear absolutely nothing, even though the room was full with people.  
"That is because-", quickly Karina thought of something that wasn't as silly as Ladies First, "you are my king and I wouldn't want to dirty your hands with my unworthy ones. It wasn't meant offensive in any way."

Karina held her breath as her answer was being processed, hoping it was to the kings liking. "Very well then, carry on with the party."

The king went to sit on his throne, leaving his dance partner behind. As he sat down his eyes fell on Karina, who was also watching him. With a small wave of his hand he commanded her over.  
She bowed once again as soon as she stood in front of him. "Yes your Majesty, what do you wish from me?" Karina asked, looking him in the eye.

"I could not help but notice that you are very beautiful. What's your name?" He asked with a soft voice.  
Karina almost rolled her eyes, but decided against it. What would he think if he saw it?  
"My name is Karina." She answered politely instead.  
"What a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." He flattered her even more.

"Thank you." Karina answered, barely blushing, although she didn't want to. He was a real expert at sweet talking.  
"Would you mind to take a short stroll through the castle with me?" The royal asked standing up and turning out to be quite a bit bigger than Karina.  
"I would love to but I am afraid I might bore you, Sire."

"No, of course not." He said and offered his arm. She looped her arm through his. For a while they just wandered around not talking, until Ludwig started to compliment her every chance he got. At some point Karina thought it was enough.  
"I must go." She said.  
Louis raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"  
"Because my parents must already be searching for me-"Lie; they knew she was old enough to find her way around a castle, "-I don't want them to get worried."

Karina felt the need to add why she actually wanted to leave and thought about it, but decided against it for now.  
"Karina, we both know that that's not true. Just like the fact that you weren't the one that pushed me over."

And she thought she had done a pretty good job with lying about that.

"Please don't take any offence, but rumors are always based on a fact. Fact is that you are quite popular under the women and I know that you have quite a few mistresses, a different one every week, some say. Until you get tired and send them away. I don't want to be one of those women, although I have to admit that, Sire, you are very charming and handsome. I actually might start to love you and it would then kill me if you threw me away." She paused for a second, "So, I am just taking safety measures so I won't find myself broken."

With those last words Karina slipped he arm out of the loop of his arm and left him standing alone in the hallway and Louis had to admit: That was the first time a woman had surprised him with words.


End file.
